The Six Heroes
by Kikyo-the-Walnut
Summary: [written by SANGOCHAN] A nightmare. Fire surrounded me, coupled with relentless demons ...killing people. Then the nightmare would change and I would be standing in a white nothingness and a voice would talk to me.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Six Heros

By,

SANGOCHAN and Lloyd Aurion

SANGOCHAN: HIYA! Welcome to….My fanfic!

Lloyd: This one doesn't star Torishio though he's still in Middle Earth.

SANGOCHAN: Anyway…this one takes place in a kind of alternate post Ocarina of Time world. I added my own twist because I just LOVE Rebellion vs. Evil Empire stories.

Lloyd: Let's get started!

Prologue

**(Enter "Shiek's Theme" here)**

When Darkness rules the world,

Six Heroes will come,

Five from the world of Humans,

One born of Hyrule,

The Five yet mortals are connected by blood to Hyrule,

If nothing is done,

Earth will fall to the Darkness forever,

They must light the Lanterns of the Gods,

And find the TriHeart,

The Heart of the Triforce,

The Heroine of Forest,

The Hero of Fire,

The Hero of Water,

The Heroine of Shadow,

The Hero of Spirit,

And,

The Hero of Destiny chosen by the Blade of Evil's Bane,

The Six Heroes will defeat the Darkness,

Or die trying…

It was the same as every night for the past three years. A nightmare. Fire surrounded me and relentless Demons-evil ones-killing people. Scary. Then the nightmare would change and I would be standing in a white nothingness and a voice would talk to me.

My name is Tori Young, up until today, I was your everyday 14 year old.

I was racing down the sloped streets of San Francisco with my friends: Sally, Pete, Terri, and Zech-as usual. Then it happened, my bike went out of control!

I was speeding right at a brick wall! Just before crashing I heard a girl's voice in my head-the voice from my dreams.

_Everything will be ok, stay calm. You'll be all right when you're on the other side._

How could I stay calm at a time like this?

CRASH!

The last thing I remembered before passing out was seeing a golden light in the shape of a triangle formed by three triangles. There was an upside-down triangular gap in its center. Darkness washed over me.

Meanwhile…

A teenaged boy in a green outfit was riding a rust colored mare. Snow was falling heavily.

"We'd better head back Epona or we'll probably freeze out here." He said.

But, before he could turn Epona around, a bright flash filled the night sky. It left a hazy yellow glow above a section in the forest. He instead turned Epona toward the glow.

When I came to I was lying in a thick blanket of snow. Groaning I sat up trying to figure out what happened. _Then_ it came to me that I should be trying to figure out where I was. I was in a forest for starters…but which one? Was I still in California or…I shivered from the cold…another world..? I stood up and decided to find someone I could ask. But before I had gone ten paces I heard growling behind me. I turned around and was face to face with…a Moblin!

_No way! How could I be seeing a Moblin? They only exist in The Legend of Zelda! Unless…no way…am I really?_

"Look boys!" He grunted as I scrambled backwards-these guys are best viewed at a distance, "A hostage for the emperor! And best of all he's Human."

They all had dangerous looking spears covered in dried blood. I took one step backwards, then broke into a crazed run.

"HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Did Moblins eat Humans? I didn't want to find out I had to keep running.

"In the name of Emperor Ganondorf, STOP!"

My answer, "NO WAY UGLY!"

Suddenly I felt something sharp cut through my leg. I staggered and fell. I looked down at my thigh. An arrow was protruding out of it and I was bleeding badly. I bit my lip to avoid crying out in pain.

"His flesh looks tender." One Moblin said fondling his sword.

My heart jumped into my mouth.

"How about we have him for dinner instead?"

"No! Emperor Ganondorf ordered us to bring his hostages _alive._"

"So? We can always get another."

Were they gonna eat me or not? Just when they decided to eat me _after_ bringing me to Ganondorf. I managed to crawl several feet away.

"Oh no you don't." A Moblin grunted poking me in the back with his spear, "You're coming with us."

I reached forwards for something I could use as a weapon-anything. My fingers closed on something that felt like a pole. Pulled it towards me. It was a spear.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I shouted thrusting the spear into the Moblins eye. He howled in pain a clasped both hands to his face.

"So," One said, "You have some fight in you." He drew a huge sword out-one almost a big as I was.

I threw the spear at him he keeled over dead I rolled out of harms way and picked it up again, "WHO'S NEXT?" I shouted.

WHAM!

Something hit me from behind. Blood gushed out. I thought I was gonna be sick. My vision went red with blood. A Moblin cut my arm. Blood oozed out of the wound I fell to the snow with a heavy thud. I thought I heard horse hooves. A rust colored horse shot by me. The rider jumped off and started fighting them. A silver blur danced in his hand. He as only a green blur to me. When all the Moblins were dead he turned to me.

"Hey! Are you all right?" he asked before I slipped into darkness again.

The boy sheathed his sword then turned to the injured boy behind him.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Are you all right?" But the boy had fainted before he could reply. However the boy's rounded ears did tell him one thing.

"He's a Human…But I thought they lived in another world…"

He cradled the unconscious boy in his arms trying to get a response out of him. His clothes were soaked in blood. _ I have to get him back to base now before it's too late._ He managed to get him on Epona. He mounted her sitting behind the unconscious passenger.

_Who is he and…why is her here? I hope he'll be on our side._

It was nearly midnight when her arrived at an old vine covered manor. As soon as he neared the large doors and slid off Epona carrying the boy-the doors opened. A girl donning blue robes came out.

"Link! What happened? Why are you so late? And-Link…who's that boy?" She asked very fast and very worried.

"I uh…saw a glow in the forest and I went to go take a look." Link said.

"And..?"

"And…I saw this kid being attacked by Moblins. He was bleeding badly I had to help him."

"Oh…" the girl said seeing the gashes, "He needs help…"

"I was thinking the same thing too Zelda." Link said.

They both went inside with the unconscious boy while Epona trotted over to the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Rebel Army

I woke up, but my eyes were still closed. I felt so sore.

_Was all that a dream? But…the soreness feels too real…those weapons looked too real…Where am I?_

Suddenly I felt a stinging feeling on my arm, "OUCH!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and turned my head to my left. Someone had tightened a bandage on my arm. It wasn't a dream.

"Stop thrashing around or I'll never be able to change your bandages!" someone said impatiently. I blinked. A blonde boy who looked a few years older than me had jut tightened a bandage on my arm. Already there were blood stains.

"What happened..?" I said, "Last thing I remember was being hit by something…Uh…_who are_ you anyway?"

"I'm Link," Link said, "You were very lucky that you weren't killed by that club. I thought all your ribs were broken-luckily only two were."

"That explains why I'm so sore…" I moaned. Not to mention I could hardly move, "Where am I anyway?"

"This is Hyrule." Link said, "I found you near Kokori Forest and brought you here."

"Where's 'here'?" I asked.

"'Here' is Rebel Base." Link said, "We're using an abandoned manor."

"You're against this Ganondorf guy?" I asked.

"Yeah…somehow he got really powerful by only using the Triforce of Power."

"The Triforce of Power?" I asked trying my hardest _not_ to sound like I was having a heart attack. I knew that Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power and he was corrupted by it-thus he turned into the Demon Ganon.

"It's a third of the Triforce-the Golden Power of the Gods." Link said, "The other two fragments are: Wisdom and Courage."

I also knew that Link had the Triforce of Courage on his left hand-assuming he _had_ it _now._

"I guess it's safe to assume that Ganondorf is power crazy." I said.

"Yep," Link said sighing heavily, "Several years ago Ganondorf and his army of Demons overthrew the King."

"You mean…he _killed_ the King?" I asked hoarsely.

Link nodded, "After that, he declared himself Emperor of Darkness…and ruler of the world."

Why else would Ganondorf make himself Emperor? Then I began thinking…what if Ganondorf found out about Earth?

"You should get some sleep Tori." Link said, "Those were some serious wounds you had."

He was right. That Moblin must have hit me with a club as big as I was. Also it was real late. Not to mention I was starting to nod off.

"Yeah…you're right." I grunted sleepily. Link left the room dimming the lantern near the doorway. I pulled the blankets up to my nose and drifted off into uneasy sleep. Like I said earlier, I had the same dream again.

**(A/N: Is it just me or is Tori beginning to sound like Link?)**

Link shut the door behind him. Tori was lucky that he had found him when he did, if he hadn't Tori probably would've bleed to death.

"I'm glad…he's alright…" Link mumbled, "But while he was unconscious…it was like he was suffering from a nightmare…"

"Link…" Zelda said walking up to him, "You should get some rest. It's way past midnight. You can't tend to his wounds all night."

"Zelda…he was very close to dying…for a moment…I thought he had." Link said heavily.

"Link…I know how you feel…" Zelda said softly, "You lost your family to the empire along with most of your friends. I understand that you just can't bear to see another-stranger or friend-die at Ganondorf's hands…"

Link entered his room, shut the door behind him, cast off his cloak, and collapsed on the bed. Staring out the window, he began to think.

_Mother…Father…everyone…one day I will avenge your deaths…_

Link stared at the snow falling heavily through the window.

_I just don't want to see anyone else die at Ganondorf's hands…_

A tear slid down Link's cheek. He still remembered how his parents died…to protect him. But…why did Ganondorf want to kill him in the first place? He still remembered how his father died.Although he has been unconscious when it happened. Seven years ago it had happened at Hyrule Castle. He had woken up back here at home…and Princess Zelda had told him.

_Tori…even though I barley know you…I won't let Ganondorf kill you…_

Tori wasn't the only one who drifted off to uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile

**(enter "Ganondorf" theme here)**

"You found a Human to bring to me as a hostage but you lost him to a Rebel?"

"Many apologies milord." A Moblin said gulped shakily, "I-it was Link he slew the leader…B-but we won't fail you again Emperor Ganondorf."

"You broke him didn't you?" Ganondorf asked suspiciously, "Then thought of devouring him."

"How d-did you know?"

"I have my ways."

Ganondorf shifted on his throne impatiently. He only had one fragment of the Triforce but he had wanted the whole Triforce. Ganondorf only became powerful enough to rule the world by stealing a TriHeart Shard.

"Bring that child to me," Ganondorf said bluntly, "It will lure Link out for certain. Remember, he will not allow anyone to be slain by _my_ hands."

**(A/N: Oooooh man Ganondorf you ARE EVIL!)**

"Y-yes milord." A second Moblin stammered.

"We will not fail you."

_The odds on that must be against them…_Ganondorf thought, "Very well. Go."

Sunlight peeked through the window and the bed hangings. For the first time I noticed I was in a four poster bed-I always wanted to sleep in one of those! I pulled the blankets over my head and curled into a ball, trying to get more sleep.

_But I still have a lot of questions…_I thought,_ Maybe when Link or another Rebel comes I'll ask._

The door creaked open. I expected Link to come in, but instead a girl around his age came in. She looked like she could be his twin sister though…

"Morning…" I said.

"Good Morning." She said, "You must be Tori."

"Um…yeah…I am…" I said. Link probably told her.

"I am Princess Zelda." She said, "Hyrule's rightful heir."

**(Enter "Zelda's Lullaby" here)**

"Where's Link?" I asked before realizing I should have also said 'Princess', but she didn't seem to mind.

"Still asleep." She said, "He was up so late last night after he found you. I just hope he doesn't get sick…"

"Um…Princess.." She glared at me with a look that clearly said: "Don't call me that."

I tried to find words again, "So ah…could you tell me more about what's going on please Zelda?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes," Zelda said, "Before the Empire Hyrule used be very beautiful. Tall mountains and green forests surrounded this kingdom. And Hyrule was very peaceful. About seven years ago Ganondorf somehow broke the seal the gods cast on him and killed my father and made himself ruler of the world."

"So…what was this manor before it became Rebel base?" I asked.

"This used to Link's home until Ganondorf killed his parents and most of his closest friends. After that, Link couldn't bear to see anyone die at the Emperor's hands."

"You mean…Link was from a noble family?" I asked. Something was nagging me in the back of the head; it felt like I had heard Zelda's voice before…but where? Was she the girl who talked to me in my dreams?

_Poor guy…Ganondorf killed his mom, dad, and a lot of his friends…that would leave anyone mentally scarred._

"Well…"I said starting to get out of bed, "I'd better get dresses and have break-hey!"

Zelda had held me back on the bed-gently because of my broken ribs.

"You can't be moving around like that yet. Your wounds haven't healed."

"But I can't be lying around in bed all day!" I retorted-I still can't belive I was talking back like that to a Princess… "I mean…I might have to help the Rebels. Who knows-it could be my only way home."

"Well, you'll have to until you're fully healed." Zelda said sharply.

I shrank back into the pillow, something told me _not_ to get her mad, "Er…ok…" I choked.

"I'll have someone bring breakfast up to your room."

I nodded looking at my knees glumly. Talk about bad luck…first I crash into a brick wall, get chased by Moblins, get knocked out with a huge club, and now I'm bed ridden!

Zelda left Tori's room and shut the door.

_Ganondorf must be looking for the Humans' world Earth…but why?_

Link came out of his room tying his long hair into a loose ponytail.

"Morning," He said stiffly.

"Bad sleep?" Zelda asked.

"Uh-huh, it was that old nightmare again. It's starting to become a bit of a pain…I'm going to see if Tori's ok."

"Link, he's fine." Zelda said.

"Tori lost a lot of blood. He's not ok, at least…not right now."

"Link…" Zelda said, "He really wants to help us. When he's healed he'll have to find a way back to his own world."

"It'll be too dangerous for him. Tori's a Human. He'll be extremely vulnerable to the miasma." Link said seriously.

""Boooorinnnggg…" I moaned. I was confined to strict bed rest. Were those injuries really that bad? I must have lost a lot of blood…I was still a little dizzy. Too bad I lost my backpack when I crashed…all the manga I had bought in Japan-Town was in there…But then again…It HAD been _Zeruda no Densetu_ and it would have taken A LOT of explaining had Link or Zelda had seen me reading _Toki no Okarina_.

_I wonder what's going on back home…How much time has gone by? And what are the guys doing? Probably looking for me._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SANGOCHAN: YEAH! We got Chapter one done!

Lloyd: Keep on the lookout for Chapter two: Darkness.

Both: We hoped you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
